A shield tunnel is widely used in underground engineering of city utilities, transportation, etc. During construction and operation processes, due to impacts of geological conditions, construction factors, changes of the surrounding environment, etc., problems such as cross-shield tunnel “duck egg-shaped” deformation, longitudinal differential settlement, and uneven horizontal displacement may occur in a shield tunnel, leading to shield segment cracking and water leakage, which cause hazard to structural safety of the shield tunnel and may severely affect engineering safety and the operation safety of the subway if not being resolved timely. To resolve such problems, currently, carrying out grouting reinforcement on soil or applying a steel ring to an inner side of a shield tunnel for reinforcement is usually used. However, the former solution brings unfavorable impacts to shield tunnel structure stress, and the latter involves difficult construction and high costs.